Аякс
История 70-е Фото 1970-80-е (1972)]] Как и во многих других европейских странах, наиболее жестокие столкновения на футбольных матчах в Голландии стали отмечаться с начала 70-х. Ключевым моментом стало появление так называемых «сайдов» – хулиганских групп, бравших себе имена секторов, откуда они наблюдали за игрой. Те годы ознаменовались быстрым распространением по всей Голландии таких группировок, как «Ф-Сайд» («Аякс») и «Норд-Сайд» («Ден Хаг»). Хотя своим присутствием они скорее вызывали раздражение, нежели создавали проблемы. Поначалу вся их жестокость была направлена против игроков и представителей власти, но с 1974 года их деятельность стала приобретать уже совершенно иную окраску. Конечно же, разные клубы были жестоки по-разному, но, по общему мнению, пальма первенства тогда принадлежала группировке фанатов ФК «Утрехт» под названием «Бунник-сайд». 4 октября 1976 года в Амстердаме на игре против «Аякса» часть хулиганов «Бунник-сайда» выбралась с трибун, устремившись в сторону «Ф-Сайда», перед началом игры. Впервые за всю историю стадиона фанаты выбежали на футбольное поле, тогда как немногочисленные полицейские просто не знали, что делать, и потому бездействовали. Естественно, за фанатами «Утрехта» последовали и хулиганы «Ф-Сайда». Разгоревшаяся драка на поле смотрелась достаточно комично. В одном из инцидентов размахивающий над головой велосипедной цепью фанат «Аякса» с разбегу врезался во вратаря амстердамской команды Хайнца Стая, который вытянул вперед руку, требуя бросить оружие. Попав в крепкие объятия вратаря, хулиган покорно сдался. Только вмешательство игроков «Аякса», выгнавших буянов с поля, помогло разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию, и игра была продолжена. На следующий день новости об этом инциденте обошли всю страну. Проблема футбольного хулиганства обсуждалась даже в голландском парламенте, который впервые отнесся к ней со всей серьезностью. Тем не менее для фанатов, которых пресса окрестила «позором Голландии», все только начиналось. 80-е К началу 80-х годов Голландия столкнулась с резким ростом насилия на футбольных стадионах и за их пределами. Погромы и нападения на мирных граждан стали обычным делом, так же как и столкновения с силами полиции. Когда фанаты «Тоттенхэма» отправлялись в Амстердам в 1981 году, они знали, к чему готовиться, но то, с чем им пришлось столкнуться, стало для них полной неожиданностью. Впервые в истории фанаты английского клуба бежали под напором серьезного противника, столкнувшись с толпами болельщиков «Аякса», численность которых в отдельных случаях достигала 200 бойцов. По меньшей мере трое фанатов «Шпор» получили ножевые ранения, и более двадцати человек было арестовано.http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/3/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html В 1986 году власти поняли, что необходимо предпринять какие-то меры, и для противостояния футбольным хулиганам был создан Центральный информационный пункт по борьбе с футбольным вандализмом. Многие хулиганы попали в черные списки и не пропускались на стадионы. Однако должного эффекта такая практика не принесла. Даже повышенные требования к разделению болельщиков не смогли решить проблему, так как те стали просто забрасывать друг друга сигнальными ракетами и петардами. В 1989 году УЕФА отстранила «Аякс» от участия в европейских турнирах на один год после того, как его фанаты бросили в голкипера венской «Аустрии» кусок арматуры. В начале 90-х зарождается крупнейшая вражда между фанатами «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Как и в большинстве подобных ожесточенных противостояний, отношения болельщиков далеко выходят за рамки просто футбола. Здесь присутствует особый момент – разница в облике двух городов. Роттердам – это прежде всего промышленный мегаполис с преобладанием скорого на расправу рабочего класса, тогда как Амстердам – это и красивый город, и центр высокой культуры. Взаимная вражда между фанатами двух городов имеет долгую историю. Но как только полиция стала бороться с вандалами внутри стадионов, хулиганские группировки двух футбольных клубов переместили поле сражения за пределы футбольных полей и, надо сказать, немало в этом преуспели. В большой степени это произошло благодаря появлению мобильных телефонов. Хулиганы теперь получили возможность заранее планировать драки и быстро менять места их проведения. Полиция столкнулась с серьезными трудностями, так как она уже была не в состоянии предотвращать столкновения, а лишь реагировала на них по мере возможности. И никто уже не мог точно сказать, где разыграется новая трагедия с участием фанатов «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Обеспокоенные ростом насилия на футбольных полях и вне их, авторы телевизионной программы «Любовь и сожаление» решили разобраться в его причинах, пригласив к себе в гости различных политических деятелей, а также фанатов «Утрехта», «Аякса» и «Фейеноорда». Однако поклонники «Аякса» отказались от участия в ток-шоу, заявив, что им не о чем говорить с людьми, которых они считают самыми отъявленными подонками и мерзавцами. В ответ те дали понять, что круче их в Голландии просто нет, так что фанаты «Аякса» для них не оппоненты! Программа была назначена на 28 мая 1995 года, и все принявшие приглашение в назначенное время собрались в студии. Только они еще не знали о том, что к ним приближается колонна машин с хулиганами из «Ф-Сайда», многие из которых направлялись на встречу с защитными шлемами на головах и пистолетами. Когда гости уже были готовы к эфиру, фанаты «Аякса», миновав несколько помещений, ворвались в большой зал с огромным звуконепроницаемым окном, по ту сторону которого находились их злейшие враги. Из-за расположения освещения получилось так, что хулиганы «Ф-Сайда» могли следить за происходящим в студии, оставаясь вне поля зрения остальных участников ток-шоу. Учитывая возможность скорого прибытия полиции, они просто-напросто расстреляли окно, осыпав гостей осколками разбитого стекла и приведя в исступление фанатов «Фейеноорда» и «Утрехта», которые испуганно смотрели на вооруженных людей в масках. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем фанаты «Аякса», добившись желаемого эффекта, спешно покинули студию. Полиции так и не удалось никого задержать. Телевизионная аудитория, ничего не знавшая о происходящем, просто смотрела на пустой экран, где вскоре запустили одну из серий шоу «Уинфри». Неудивительно, что после этих событий ситуация только ухудшилась. Напряженность в отношениях между лагерями фанатов достигла своего апогея, когда в 1996 году в свет вышла книга под названием «Рука об руку» голландского журналиста Пола Ван Гэйджельдонка (Paul Van Gageldonk). В ней он рассказывает о хулиганах «Фейеноорда», жизнь которых изучал в течение двух лет. Фанаты «Аякса», особенно представители «Ф-Сайда», были в ярости. Они обвинили автора в возвеличивании своих противников и пообещали не только ужесточить атаки на поклонников «Фейеноорда», но и разобраться с ним самим. Некоторые даже окрестили его «фатвахом» и посоветовали попросить совета у Салмана Рушди, как спастись от наказания. Проблема состояла в том, что почти при каждом столкновении двух противоборствующих группировок фанаты «Аякса» значительно уступали в численности и практически всегда терпели поражения. Один из наиболее серьезных инцидентов произошел 16 февраля 1997 года, когда 50 членов «Ф-Сайда» были вынуждены противостоять 300 хулиганам из Роттердама во время драки, местом проведения которой была выбрана окружная дорога голландской столицы. См.: Битва при Бевервийке В воскресенье 23 марта 1997 года голландский футбол пережил самый черный день в своей истории, когда в окрестностях небольшого городка Бевервейк был насмерть забит 35-летний фанат «Аякса» Карло Пикорни. Хулиганы «Фейеноорда», поняв, что полиция теперь устроит за ними настоящую охоту, тут же «легли на дно». Матчи с участием их команды стали проходить без хулиганов, а мобильные телефоны умолкли из-за того, что их владельцы опасались быть выслеженными. Однако другие фанаты «Фейеноорда» были не столь пассивны, и уже на первой после инцидента игре привели членов «Ф-Сайда» в неописуемую ярость, принеся на стадион огромные надувные молотки. Пытаясь положить конец этому бессмысленному и жестокому противостоянию, президенты обоих футбольных клубов направили совместное открытое письмо обеим группировкам. В своем послании они приглашали к разговору трех представителей с каждой стороны, которые смогли бы публично высказаться и объяснить причины продолжающейся войны, ведущейся в условиях, когда все остальные клубы, начиная от руководителей и заканчивая игроками, сосуществуют без всяких проблем. К сожалению, ответа не последовало.UltrasNews, фото Сезон 2010/11 Обзор сезона: http://www.ultrasworldwide.net/ultras/2011/07/vak410-2010-2011-season-review-vak-410/ Сезон 2011/12 11 декабря ультрас Vak 410 протестовали против современного футбола. В ту выездную игру против РКС Ваалвийк на 25-й минуте были выбиты ногами мячи в поле с трибун. В то же время было много баннеров развернутых в гостевом секторе. Это было сделано в знак протеста против раннего начала игр. http://ultras-blog.livejournal.com/97624.html 18 декабря в Амстердаме был бит со счётом 4-0 футбольный клуб "Ден Хаг". Но больше матч запомнился не крупной победой "Аякса", а протестом фанатов Амстердамского клуба. Группировки "Аякса" VAK410 и F-Side заблокировали перед началом матча вход на Южную трибуну, оставив тем самым с первых минут команду без поддержки. Таким образом фанаты поддержали Йохана Кройфа, у которого в настоящее время складываются конфликтные отношения с советом директоров "Аякса".http://www.ultrasnews.com/2011/12/ajax-amsterdam-ado-la-haye/ 21 декабря болельщик "Аякса" напал на голкипера "АЗ" Эстебана Альварадоhttp://www.ultrasnews.com/2011/12/ajaxvsaz/#more-3108. В январе он был приговорен к шести месяцам тюремного заключения. Прокурор Амстердама попросил посадить хулигана на 10 месяцев, но было отказано. Также ему на 30 лет запрещено посещать «Амстердам Арену».http://www.ultrasnews.com/2011/12/ultra-de-l%E2%80%99ajax/ Аякс заплатил штраф в размере 10 000 евро и провел один матч без зрителей. Матч между "Аяксом" и "АЗ" был переигран. Vak 410 Vak 410 was formed in 2001. (before 2001 there was also a group called ‘Ajax Ultras’ which was very small and didn’t have their own section) In 1976 the F-side was formed. The biggest Ajax rival is Feyenoord. http://www.ultrasuk.co.uk/cutenews/data/upimages/ajax303jr.jpg The old F-side group is now located at the South side of the Amsterdam Arena. http://www.ultrasuk.co.uk/cutenews/data/upimages/ajax784dh.jpg The last 10 years the tifo scene in Holland started to grow very fast. In 1991 the first real ultra group was created at FC Twente called ‘Ultras Vak P’. In 2001 also UFT was formed, the Groningen Ultra group. Later UFT changed ther name to Groningen Fanatics. These 3 groups are now the biggest in Holland. Between now and 2001 alot of new groups started to appear on the scene. (Brigata Tifosi Graafschap, BTE Heracles, Nieuw Noord Heerenveen and Vak113 Vitesse) It all started on the 26th January in 2001 at the north side of the Amsterdam Arena. Alot of Ajax Ultras formed a group on the first level of the stadium. (not in the place where 410 is now) In the cup match against Vitesse they made a great atmosphere although Ajax lost. Despite the score, it was a big success. The next game the Ajax Ultras went to North upper level of the stadim next to the away supporters enclosure. The next season (01/02) Ajax gave the Ultras their own section (410) and the Ultras changed ther name to VAK 410. The first real tifo action was on 25 November 2001 against PSV. A few banners were used and 410 also had some flares. The first big action was later that season against Feyenoord: http://www.ultrasuk.co.uk/cutenews/data/upimages/tifo-6.jpg http://www.ultrasuk.co.uk/cutenews/data/upimages/digitalefotos1219iv.jpg In the summer of 2005 Tifosi VAK 410 became bigger. Alot of new ultras went to section 409 and the small 415 Boyz group also went to 409. This season (05/06) 410 almost had an action every game, although Ajax is playing very bad this season the atmosphere was never so good. The Ajax supporters are called ‘Jews’ by the other groups in Holland and also call themselves Jews. This is very old. Ajax used to be a Jewish club and had allot of Jewish members. It doesn't mean all the Ultras are jewish or are pro Israel it’s actually only a nickname. A big diffrence also between the Italian Ultras scene and the Dutch scene is that there are no political opinions involved in Holland. http://www.ultrasuk.co.uk/cutenews/data/upimages/Dsc7.jpg Песни См.также Битва при Бевервийке Примечания Category:Голландия